


Sleep my love and i will find you

by nazliy



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazliy/pseuds/nazliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masallar da bazen gerçek olur, neden olmasın?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep my love and i will find you

Bir zamanlar, New York’da çok zengin bir aile yaşarmış. Birileri onlardan bahsederken kral ve kraliçe dermiş. Kraliçe’nin Yukarı Doğu Yakası’nda verdiği partileri herkes konuşur, herkes bu partilere davetiye bulmaya çalışırmış. Kral ise çok başarılı bir avukatmış ve her gün servetine servet katmaya devam ediyormuş. Bu aileyi mutsuz eden tek bir şey varmış, o da senelerdir çocukları olmuyormuş.

Davetler, eğlenceler devam ederken bir gün kraliçe mutlu haberi vermiş, bütün dostlarıyla birlikteyken herkese hamile olduğunu açıklamış. Herkes onlar için mutlu olurken, kötü dilekleri kafasında gezmeye başlayan tek biri varmış o da kralın iş yerinde ortağıymış.

Jensen doğduğunda kralla kraliçe yukarı doğu yakasının senelerce konuşacağı daveti vermiş. Kral oğlunun adına bütün okullara, hastanelere yardım yapmış, bütün evsizlerin o hafta kalacak yer ve yiyecek yemek bulabilmesini sağlamış.

Davette, Jensen’e gelen hediyeler ve iyi dilekler dağ olurken; kötü kalpli adam davet edilmediği halde gelmiş ve habersizce uyuyan bebeğin beşiğinin yanında durmuştu.

“Seni çok geç buldular ama çok erken kaybedecekler. En mutlu oldukları zamanda ellerinden alınacaksın.”

Kralın hizmetlileri onu dışarı attığında artık her şey için çok geçti, herkes adamın kötü dileğini duymuştu.

 Jensen kötü dilekten hiç haberi olmadan imrenilen bir çocukluk ve gençlik geçirirken; her şey 25. yaş gününde değişti.

Jensen arkadaşlarının getirdiği biraları ikinci dolaba attıktan sonra, kendisine bir bira alarak partinin sürmekte olduğu sahile gitti. Yanan ateşin çevresinde kızlar çılgıncasına dans ediyordu. Kuma oturarak bağdaş kurdu, kendisine uzatılan haplardan iki tanesini ağzına atarak birayla yıkadı. Anne ve babasının aşırı korumacılığı olmadan geçirebildiği nadir anları fazlasıyla iyi değerlendirmeyi öğrenmişti. Aptal bir adamın o bebekken söyledikleri yüzünden annesinin aşırı korumacılığı ile büyümüştü, üniversiteye gittiğinden beri bulduğu özgürlük onun için kaçınılmaz bir nimetti. Gece boyunca içtiği alkolün ve haplarını sayısını kaybederken, kendisine uzatılan paketti mavi renkli hapı aldı; biranın yarısıyla birlikte yuttu. Bir süre sonra gözleri hafifçe kararmaya başladıysa da umursamayarak partiye devam etti. Sabaha karşı herkes evin bir köşesinde bir yerlere serilmişken, Jensen ne yaptığının farkında bile değil, yarı uyuyarak kafasını yastığa koydu ve uykuya daldı.

Acklesların genç prensinin daldığı bu uyku çok uzun sürecekti. Arkadaşları genç adamı uyandıramayarak hastaneye götürmüş, doktorlar ise onun komaya girdiğini söylemişti. Kral ve kraliçe için her şey o günden sonra fazlasıyla değişti. Kötü adam oyunu kazanmış, kral ve kraliçenin mutluluğu bozulmuştu.

Seneler yavaş yavaş geçerken, Jensen uyumaya devam etmiş, Ackleslar ise en mutsuz aile olmuştu. Doktorlar artık umudu kesmiş, genç adamın bir daha asla uyanmayacağından eminken; ismi Jared olan; fazlasıyla sakar bir doktor herkesin kaderini değiştirdi.

Greenwood rehabilatasyon merkezindeki hiçbir hastanın Jared Padalecki gibi bir fırtınaya hazır olmadığı kesindi. Genç nörolog ruhsuz merkezdeki birçok kuralı alt üst ederek aileleri ve çalışanları şaşırtıyor, üstlerinin ise kaşlarını çattırıyordu. Bir hastasını daha taburcu ettikten sonunda kimsenin üstüne kabul etmek istemediği dosyayı önüne aldı; ve okumaya başladı. 5 senedir uyuyan adamın üstünü herkes çizmişti ama Jared’ın ondan da vazgeçmeye niyeti yoktu.

“Uyuyan güzel ile ilgilenmeye başlamışsın?”

Jared anlamayarak merkezin fizyoterapistlerinden birine baktı.

“Jensen Ackles. Buradaki herkes ona uyuyan güzel der. Senelerdir durumunda bir değişiklik olmadan uyuyor.”

Jared omuzlarını silkerek cevap verdi.

“Belki de onunda uyanmasının vakti gelmiştir ne dersin?”

Diğer adam bununla kafasını sallayarak güldükten sonra, iyi şanslar dileyerek odadan çıktı.

Jared anlamsız bir şekilde Jensen ile arasında bir bağ olduğunu hissediyor, o bağın genç adamı uyandıracağına emin bir şekilde kendi yöntemlerini denemeye başladı. Aradan yine haftalar geçer, Jensen uyumaya devam ederken; Jared bir sabah erkenden onun odasına gitti.

Yeni doğan güneş odaya vurmaya başlamıştı. Jensen’nin yatağının başı onun rahatça nefes alabileceği bir açıdaydı. Jared onun sakallarının yine uzadığını görmüş, hemşirelerden birine söylemeyi aklına not ettikten sonra odadaki tek sandalyeyi çekerek yatağın yanına oturdu.

“Herkes senden vazgeçmek üzere Jensen ve beni de vazgeçirmeye çalışıyorlar. Ama bence artık uyanmaya hazırsın.”

Jensen’nin odasında tek bir ses bile yok, tek gelen ses kuşların cıvıltısıydı. Jared kafasına bir anda gelen delice fikirlen çevresine bakındı, kimsenin olmadığına emin olduktan sonra; mırıldanarak Jensen’e eğildi.

“Birileri bunu yaptığımı görse beni buradan atarlar ama belki de sana uyuyan güzel demelerinin bir sebebi vardır.”

Eğilerek Jensen’nin dudaklarını hafifçe öptü, geriye çekilirken kendisine bakan bir çift yeşil göz ile karşılaştı. Uyuyan güzel sonunda gözlerini fazlasıyla değişen dünyaya açmıştı.


End file.
